


Tree Monkey

by namu_ni



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namu_ni/pseuds/namu_ni
Summary: Clarke Griffin is very very whipped. Luckily for her, so is Lexa.OrThey are disgustingly cute and this is just fluff.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Tree Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sharna. This au shouldn't even exist rn.
> 
> I will go back to 3 times at some point.
> 
> Probably. Maybe.

Lexa always laughs when they are hanging out with their friends. Octavia and Raven (and sometimes Bellamy when he's not away for college) love to talk about their adventures when they were little kids. Not because the stories themselves are funny (they are) but because everytime someone asks Clarke anything, she always answers the same: "I don't remember, I hadn't met Lexa yet".  
They all laugh it up and think Clarke lets them. Lexa calls her sap and kisses her softly and really, she can't exactly complain.   
But the truth is, Clarke had been pretty miserable before Lexa. Her dad had died when she was 5, while she was in the backseat of the car. She had spent two hours trapped with her dad's body. Her dad had died instantly, she only got a broken leg. A broken leg and permanent trauma. She still hung out with her friends. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Wells (before he moved to the other side of the country), they would play and have sleepovers and everything a normal kid would do.  
The trauma thing? Clarke didn't talk until she was almost 9. It wasn't for lack of trying, her mom took her to therapy and tried her best, but she was coping herself, and there was only so much she could help with, frankly.  
So she would communicate with her friends with a little notebook that she always carried around. They accommodated her and im exchange she would draw them pretty pictures that would get prettier by every passing year.  
She played in the girl soccer team, not because she liked soccer, but she was good at it and she had to wait until she was in highschool to play proper football. Still, playing sports helped her a lot. It made her sleep easier, not have as many nightmares, and it kept her busy when she would otherwise be on her own.  
Then, one summer, a girl moved a few houses down (well, her and her parents and her older, very scary sister). Clarke didn't even try to introduce herself. She was only 8, but her birthday was soon, only 4 months to go, and she had learned the hard way that kids were always mean. Except her friends, but that was because her friends were the best.  
Thing was, that the girl liked to play in the same part of the park where she would train in summer. She would take her beaten up soccer ball and run around, dribbling and making tricks... Or getting dirty, as her mom would tell her. The brunette spent most of her time by the trees, either climbing them or reading under their shadows, and Clarke would often find herself staring at her. By the middle of August, they would nod to each other as a hello and goodbye, but they hadn't talked once. Clarke was secretly glad.  
Then, the 21st, and Clarke would never forget the date, Lexa started to climb a tree. The highest tree there was, it was slippery because it had rained the day before, but the brunette didn't seem to care. She kept going up and up, and by that point, Clarke had stopped pretending to be training and was openly staring, mouth hanging open. When Lexa made it to the top, she beamed, stopped to look around and sat down, looking at Clarke and waving softly. Clarke blushed so hard she almost tripped, then gave the monkey girl thumbs up and went back to her ball.   
When the light started to dim and the blonde was too tired to run anymore, she sat down to cool and saw Lexa making her way down. She swallowed, heart beating so fast she felt she was going to pass out. Then the brunette slipped and Clarke screamed. She wasn't that high, probably no more than 9 feet tall, but Clarke had never run so fast. When she got to Lexa, she turned her around and poked her.  
"Are you okay?" Her voice came out as a rasp, so long being unused and she kept her our surprise at bay, more worried about the tiny whimpering girl laying down on the floor.  
"Am I alive?" Then she opened a big, round eye and started crying.   
Clarke was too busy trying to remember how to breathe because she was having what she would later on learn was a gay panic. Lexa's eyes were just too pretty. She patted the girl a few times, trying to comfort her.  
"I must be dead if I'm seeing an angel." 

Clarke laughed so hard she fell on her ass. Turns out Lexa had a pretty big contusion, and she got a scar in the middle of her forehead to prove it.  
Clarke got her voice back. But most importantly? She got Lexa.

  
She's cuddled up with her when she manages to get out of her head, green eyes looking at her like she's never seen her before. Full of awe and love, and Clarke stretches before stealing a kiss from the now blushing girl. She blinks at her before getting up and moving to her backpack.  
"You look very comfortable for someone who still has to finish packing. Do you not wanna move in with me anymore?" Clarke cheats a little when she adds her best puppy eyes, but Lexa is on her feet before she's finished so she bites her lip and turns around.  
"You two are so disgusting. Stop reminding me I'm single," she sees Lexa mock Raven's words, then they start bickering.  
"I'm actually a little mad that you decided to move together without us," Octavia says, "but I know how loud you two can be so maybe it's for the best". Raven high fives her and Lexa groans before turning to pack again. The blonde doesn't have to look to know that she's blushing, again.

She doesn't know how she got so lucky.

It's been a week since they've moved in and Clarke already hates college. Not the classes, because she had convinced her mom to study art and she loved it. Not the football practices, since she was already part of the main team, being there on a full scholarship and all. No, she hated that Lexa was a nerd.  
That came out wrong.  
She just missed her girlfriend. The girl had always taken her education very seriously, but this was just... No. She would get to her classes at least 30 minutes earlier and she would take every note possible and then she'd read them over and clean them up and typed them on her laptop. All in all, she barely saw her girlfriend except to sleep.  
So, as soon as the second weekend came around, she officially kidnapped Lexa from all her obligations and took her on a date.  
They went to one of picnic areas close to Polis and spent their day talking and eating junk food, then Clarke set up het tablet and they watched a movie until it got cold and dark. It also started raining, but they only giggled until they made it to Clarke's car, where they kissed before the loudest crack of thunder made them jump apart.   
Lexa kept giggling, a tired, sleepy smile on her face.   
"What?" Clarke asked when she saw the brunette looking at her the umpteenth time. "Do I've some grass on my face?"  
"No, I'm just really happy I fell off that tree." And Clarke swooned. Which wasn't very good while driving.  
"Babe," a whine, "are you trying to kill me?"   
"Not at all," a cheeky smile, "my _angel_ ".  
They both laughed, and Clarke reached out to hold one of her hands. She squeezed lightly and then, smiled, her eyes never looking away from the road.  
"I love you".  
"I love you, too".

Yeah, she doesn't remember anything before Lexa.   
Why would she?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff rotten teeth for my comfort ship.
> 
> Stay safe x


End file.
